Reh'tals
Indigenous creatures to Kritana, they exist nowhere else except in Spar-Ra where they are a delicacy. Carnivorous predators that often preys upon organisms larger than themselves. Being pack animals they can often taken out creatures thrice their size. To veteran adventurers and soldiers they are a nuisance and hence earned the nickname "retards". What also contributes to their name is that loud sounds can easily overwhelm their senses and they completely ignore or forget the use of their nostrils completely. Though large packs can quickly overwhelm the most seasoned warriors. Rank C Creature General They are usually 7 feet tall. Predators stand at two meters tall and weigh half a ton. They are able to travel up to speeds of120 km/h (75 mph), and has the ability to accelerate from 0 to over 100 km/h (62 mph) in three seconds providing they are on solid ground. Their speed are hampered greatly by the loose sand or soft snow.. They are shown to be able to run for long distances without taking a rest. They tend to live around 17-20 years. They are cannibals and will not hesitate to kill weak young, male intruders or in desperation. Shrill shrieks are often head from the Labyrinths suggesting that Reh'Tals could exist inside. Physiology and Anatomy Senses Often believed to be descendants of bats, they evolved to have no eyes and therefore lack sight. However their sense of smell and sight has increased greatly. Able to smell blood and hear heartbeats they often use to hunt their prey. Habitat and Appearance They live in the desert close to the mountain or in caves, preferring the shade. Recent explorations also reveal they exist within cold climates such as the mountains. Their skin colour and angular features allows them to blend in with the rocky walls. Though they will often trek across the sand if they have not consumed for days or weeks. They often choose to live away from cities as the excess noise can often confuse them and lose their prey. Digestive System Dissection reveals a highly efficient digestive system. Added layers to intestines means more villi and microvilli which increases surface area for absorption. Acid within the stomach is as strong as humans around (1.5-3.5 pH) so enzymes can continue working in optimum pH. Climate However enzymes are different to humans and the optimum temperature is lower. The Reh'Tals are cold blooded so are susceptible to heat. Prolonged exposure to heat would result in denaturing of enzymes and distortion of active site. Leading to death. Extremities Their hands consists of 3 digits, two of which is a large claw resembling a canines which allows grip upon preys. Their feet also consist of 3 extended digits making it a highly efficient climber, often clinging to the mountain surface. Though they can lay their hands flat so their metacarpals are pressed to the floor which increases surface area so they will not sink into the sand. The same can be done with the metatarsals. They raise their feet when they require speed. The larynx is small in comparison to humans. Once air passes through it, it releases a high pitched shriek resulting in the unmistakable screech of the Reh'Tals. Packs Packs usually consist of an alpha male and several other females. The male has the right to breed with all of them. Until another stronger male manages to fight off or kill the existing male, the females will always follow the alpha male. Young Gestation period lasts between 6-7 months and the young is usually 25-40 cm long after birth. They cling to their respective mothers back and require feeding and caring until 3 years where they are usually old enough and large enough to fend for themselves. The males are forced to leave and the females will remain. Lone males often search for packs to challenge the alpha males. Until then they hunt alone. Report Conducted by: SK Category:Creatures/Monsters/Animals Category:Rank C